


I Can't Be Your Superman

by KittyRose17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, klance, vld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRose17/pseuds/KittyRose17





	1. Chapter 1

Keith winced in pain as he rolled over on his firm bed. His hip felt like it was exploding. Next time he’d win. There was no way he’d allow Lotor to beat him that badly again. A few moments later Lance softly climbed into bed, cuddling up next to Keith. Within a minute Lance had already fallen asleep and was breathing on the back of Keith’s neck, which Keith hated. He wanted to scream, but if Shiro found out Keith had gotten in another fight, he’d never let Keith go anywhere alone.  
  
The next morning Keith woke up to the sound of yelling. He hated it when Shiro was mad.

 _What now?_ Keith thought pushing his long, black hair out of his face. Keith opened his eyes to see Shiro screaming at Lance. His face was as bright red as a stop sign and Lance looked like he had seen a ghost.

“How dare you not tell me?” Shiro continued to scream like a lunatic.

Lance sheepishly glanced in Keith’s direction and mouthed ‘sorry’. Shiro quickly turned around and glared at Keith.

“What was it about this time, huh? You better have a good reason!” Shiro spat.

“He said Lance was so stupid he should be put back in middle school, just because of his math grade. He doesn’t even know Lance! He also told me to go back to my foster home because you couldn’t stop me from being gay. But it’s not like you could stop me anyways, because I was born that way. So I punched him in the stomach.”

Shiro put his hand on Lance’s shoulder, all he could say was, “K-Keith. I’m so-sorry!” 

* * *

 Keith stumbled to second period, holding Lance’s hand the whole time. At least Lotor wasn’t in his Spanish class. Lance slowly let go of Keith’s hand and said, “No te preocupes, cariño.”

Keith sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets and put his ear buds in. Lance was right for once. All seemed normal until Keith heard, “Ella le gusta la gasolina! Dame más gasolina!”

Keith hated Lance’s stupid music selection and pushed the button on his headphones, skipping changing it to something… better: Galaxy by Bolbbalgan4.

“Cause I’m a pilot anywhere  
Cause I’m a pilot anywhere   
lighting star shooting star  
줄게 내 Galaxy  
Cause I’m a pilot anywhere  
Cause I’m your pilot 네 곁에   
저 별을 따 네게만  
줄게 my Galaxy”

* * *

 The bell violently rang and Keith took a seat in the middle of the classroom. At lunch Keith sat alone under tree wishing he could be asleep, when somebody ruffled his hair.

“Thought I’d let you eat lunch alone, loser?” Pidge laughed.

Honestly because of the pain, Keith had forgotten about Pidge. How could he forget her? She always cheered him up and was there for him when Shiro couldn’t be. Although she was a year younger than Keith, Pidge had been allowed to skip grades because of her intelligence. Pidge was studying to become a computer scientist, although Keith thought that hacker was a more appropriate title.

“I heard about your fight from Lance. You did the right thing.” Pidge said pulling a lunch pail with printed green cats on it out of her bag.

“You think Princi _pal_ Anerva will magically excuse you this time?” She sneered.

“I dunno,” Keith said with a mouthful of his pastrami sandwich, “I have a meeting with her and that inconsiderate piece of garbage this afternoon.”

“Lance told me Shiro wasn’t going to let you out of his sight!” 

“Pidge! Let it go, I’m tired of talking about it!” Keith countered.

“Okay, movies tomorrow, my dorm. Hunk will be there too, so bring Lance if you want, just not Shiro. I don’t want to hear him ramble about Allura and how he misses her,” Pidge rolled her eyes and slid on her backpack.

* * *

 Principal Anerva’s office was like a dungeon, cold and damp with no light. Keith shivered and rolled down the sleeves on his hoodie. He could hear Lotor approaching, so he quickly sat down. Seconds later Lotor arrived and sat in the chair opposite Keith and brushed his fingers through his long white hair. After a few painfully silent minutes, Principal Anerva appeared in the doorway with a smug grin on her face. She set down her clip board and took off her coat, all while making direct eye contact with Keith. He felt the chills creep down his spine once more.

“Boys, why can’t we seem to get along? Every week it seems Lotor comes to me saying that you got in a fight with him again, Keith.” Principal Anerva had a very raspy voice that made her sound older than she looked. “Well, Keith, what happened this time?”

“Maybe you should ask your son this time,” Keith snapped.

“I would never say anything unless it is true,” Lotor glared at Keith.

Keith practically exploded after that, telling Lotor that he was a terrible person, and for some reason that Keith could not understand, Anerva placed Keith and Lotor under minimal punishment. He couldn’t figure out why she was nice to him. It was like she knew something he didn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long night of cuddling with Lance while watching movies at Pidge's, Keith crawled into bed; his joints still aching from being thrown by Lotor. Keith had only fought Lotor to defend Lance. Lance had severe asthma, so he couldn't fight Lotor himself. Keith had to defend him, and the only way was to hurt Lotor back.

Keith had always had feelings for Lance, well ever since they met on their first day of school at Garrison Ford boarding school. Lance was one of five siblings in his family. Their house was constantly over crowded, so they sent Lance to boarding school. Keith and his brother Shiro were both in the foster care system until Shiro turned eighteen and got a job. Their foster parents enrolled them at "The Garrison",as the students call it, several years ago.

Lance kept rolling over in the middle of the night. It was annoying Keith. He couldn't stand sharing a bed with Lance. He wished they were back in their cozy dorm with the stupid fairy lights Lance insisted be put up, and not in Shiro's small room across campus.

The next morning Keith woke up to an empty room, Lance and Shiro had already left. Which was strange usually Lance was still sleeping when Keith got up to go to class. Keith rolled out of bed and threw on whatever clothes that he could find on the floor. He ended up wearing Lance's shirt. Keith grabbed a plastic water bottle and his books off the counter and walked to his first class alone. 'Where was Lance?' Keith thought as he quickened his pace, he had two minutes to get to class.

At lunch Keith sat alone, until Pidge threw her apple and hit him on the back of the head. He was worried about Lance, he hadn't heard from him all day. He had sent him seven texts, all left unread.

\--------------------------------------

That night was the night Allura was coming to visit Shiro. Keith didn't really care for Allura, she was too sophisticated, maybe it's because she was a professional dancer. She went to a ballet school several hours away from The Garrison.

Keith unlocked the door slowly, he was so tired he almost fell through the door, Lance had woken him up four times during the night, he must have been dreaming because he was sleep talking. Keith immediately fell asleep once he got inside Shiro's room, but he was suddenly awakened by Lance. He was sobbing. Lance sat on the end of the bed a tissue pressed over his entire face.

  
"Hey man, what's wrong?" Keith sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Lance didn't say anything he just wrapped his arms around Keith and sobbed for almost half an hour before, he told Keith why he was upset. Of course Lance had to have a break down on the day Allura was coming. Keith always felt like Allura judged him and Lance. Lance explained that he had a terrible dream, where Lotor killed Keith and he had left early in the morning because he was scared and he wanted Keith to sleep peacefully.

Over an hour later there was a loud knock at the door. Shiro was home, and he had brought Allura.

Lance and Keith had scrambled for the past hour trying to clean their small room that all three of them shared. Luckily Allura was staying at a hotel and not in Shiro's room this time. The place looked somewhat decent, there were still heaps of dirty laundry and dishes, but they were contained.

They all talked for awhile and Lance seemed intrigued by the way Allura spoke about dance. That night they went to eat sushi, Keith's favorite, at a local restaurant. Lance didn't care for sushi much to everyone else's disappointment, so he just ordered teriyaki chicken.

The next week was a whirlwind of emotions.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction; any helpful advice or suggestions are appreciated.   
> Thank you to my supportive friends and sister!


End file.
